Chapter 8
The Return Home is the 8th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Inuyasha returns through the well to the modern era to get Kagome to come back. *Yura's hair attacks Inuyasha in the modern era. Working together, Inuyasha and Kagome destroy the hair. *Kagome decides she needs to return with Inuyasha to the feudal era to stop Yura. Summary *Kagome relaxes in her bed, still in disbelief that she was in the feudal era just a few hours ago, and remembers how Yura tried to kill her, and took a shard of the jewel from her. She's sure that Inuyasha will be looking for the shard. Remembering how rude Inuyasha was, Kagome gets angry and decides to forget the whole thing, and decides she's never going back to the other side again. Kagome and her family eat dinner, and Kagome praises the hot meal, grateful for the modern appliances and eases of this era. Grampa brags there's no way anyone can get through the well again after all the spells he put on it. *Suddenly Inuyasha appears in Kagome's kitchen, looking annoyed. Kagome is surprised to see him, asking him how he got here. He impatiently replies "The well, fool! Where else?!" Grandpa Higurashi says it's impossible, because the spells put on the well have been passed down the Higurashi shrine through generations, and Inuyasha tells him they don't work, to Grandpa's sadness. Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the arm and tells her they have to go back down the well. Ms. Higurashi stops them for a moment, so she can touch Inuyasha's canine ears and confirm they're real. Kagome remembers she did that too. *Kagome sees hair strands of hair on Inuyasha's kimono. The hair moves and cuts Kagome's hand, and she realizes she's the only one who can see it. She follows the strand of hair back to the well to find thousands of hair strands coming out of the well. She realizes Yura is following them. Her family follows behind but she tells them to stay away. Kagome tries to tells Inuyasha where the hairs are, but he gets tangled in them. Kagome sees one strand in the center of the well, and realizes it's the strand that's manipulating all the others. SHe tells Inuyasha to cut it but he cannot see it. Thinking fast, Kagome grabs the hair and lets it cut her, so her blood coats the invisible hair. Inuyasha uses his iron reaver to cut the hair, making all the other strands stop moving. *Kagome wonders why Yura is still after her, because Yura already stole the Sacred Jewel shard. She realizes Yura must be after her and Inuyasha. Kagome decides she has to go back or her family will be put into more danger. Inuyasha gives Kagome his Robe of the Fire-Rat, which he says is stronger than any suit of armor. Inuyasha and Kagome jump together down into the well. *Meanwhile, Yura sits on a pile of human skulls in her lair, wondering if they're coming or not. Characters in Order of Appearance Notes ca:Capítol 8 zh:第八章 es:Capítulo 8 vi:Chương 8 Category:Chapters